Avenged Sevenfold:A Little Piece of Heaven
Before the story begins, is it such a sin For me to take what's mine until the end of time? We were more than friends before the story ends And I will take what's mine, create what God would never design Our love had been so strong for far too long I was weak with fear that something would go wrong Before the possibilities came true I took all possibility from you. I almost laughed myself to tears Conjuring her deepest fears (Come here, you fucking bitch) Must have stabbed her fifty fucking times I can't believe it Ripped her heart out right before her eyes Eyes over easy Eat it, eat it, eat it She was never this good in bed even when she was sleeping Now she's just so perfect I've never been quite so fucking deep in It goes on and on and on And I can keep you looking young and preserved forever With a fountain to spray on your youth whenever Cause I really always knew that my little crime would be cold That's why I got a heater for your thighs And I know, I know it's not your time, but bye-bye And a word to the wise when the fire dies You think it's over but it's just begun But baby don't cry. You had my heart, at least for the most part Cause everybody's gotta die sometime We fell apart, let's make a new start Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, yeah, yeah But baby don't cry Possibilities I'd never considered Are occurring the likes of which I'd never heard Now an angry soul comes back from beyond the grave To repossess a body with which I misbehaved Smiling right from ear to ear Almost laughed herself to tears Must have stabbed him fifty fucking times I can't believe it Ripped his heart out right before his eyes Eyes over easy Eat it, eat it, eat it (Eat the shit out of him) Now that it's done, I realize the error of my ways I must return back to apologize from somewhere far beyond the grave I gotta make up for what I've done Cause I was all up in a piece of Heaven While you burned in hell, no peace forever Cause I really always knew that my little crime would be cold That's why I got a heater for your thighs And I know, I know it's not your time, but bye-bye And a word to the wise when the fire dies You think it's over but it's just begun But baby don't cry. You had my heart, at least for the most part Cause everybody's gotta die sometime We fell apart, let's make a new start Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, yeah, yeah But baby don't cry (What will you do?) I will suffer for so long (Not long enough) To make it up to you (I pray to God that you do) I'll do whatever you want me to do. (Well then I'll grant you one chance) And if it's not enough (If it's not enough, if it's not enough) If it's not enough (Not enough) Try again (Try again) And again (And again) Over and over again Coming back, coming back We'll live forever, live forever Let's have wedding, have a wedding Let's start the killing, start the killing Do you take this man in death for the rest of your unnatural life? Yes, I do Do you take this woman in death for the rest of your unnatural life? I do I now pronounce you.. Cause I really always knew that my little crime would be cold That's why I got a heater for your thighs And I know, I know it's not your time, but bye-bye And a word to the wise when the fire dies You think it's over but it's just begun But baby don't cry. You had my heart, at least for the most part Cause everybody's gotta die sometime We fell apart, let's make a new start Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, yeah, yeah But baby don't cry Category:Heavy Metal Category:Avenged Sevenfold Category:2007